TREE HILL HIGH
by Mumbo Sauce
Summary: Nathan and Lucas hate eachother. Nathan wants Peyton. Peyton and Brooke want Lucas. Lucas wants Peyton. Typical Tree Hill. But what happens when Cocoa Jones comes back to town. Tree Hill is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE TREE HILL OR THE CHARACTERS. HOWEVER, I DO OWN THIS STORY!! LUCKY ME!

A/N This is just a test run. I just want to see if what I have so far is good. When you read this don't worry, there will be lots of Naley, Brucas, and Leyton. I just wanted to introduce a new character to Tree Hill… Cocoa Jones. So tell me what you think so far… : )

INTRO

Nathan sprinted through the halls trying to make it to the gym. He knew if he was late again Whitey might not let him start in the next game. There was no way he was going to late Lucas take his spot. Ever since their senior year started Lucas had been a pain in his ass. He wanted his spot, his girl and his life. Why couldn't he just stay away from him?

"Scott you're late. Suicides" Whitey said never looking up from his clipboard. Nathan threw his gym bag on the bleachers and started his suicides. He knew he would probably be running for a long time so he started slow. Whitey would make them run for his own amusement.

"You gettin a lil slow there" Nathan heard a voice say behind him. He was shocked when he saw who was behind him. It was Cocoa. There were best friends up until freshman year when she moved to DC to live with her mather. Cocoa's mother was white and father was black. She was so light; you wouldn't be able to tell she was mixed. When she opened her mouth it showed. She had a DC accent and a DC swagger to her. She looked great since he'd last seen her. She was short, she stood around 5'5 and she was a size 6. She has long dark brown hair that hung past her shoulders. Her eyes were light brown and she had deep dimples.

Nathan smiled at her but didn't dare stopping running. If he stopped Whitey would make him run longer. He would have to talk to his best friend later.

"Well if it isn't Cocoa Jones" Whitey announced. He loved her style and determination. He remembers when she was kid and used to play ball with the boys. She was as good as them if not better.

"Hey Whitey!" she greeted him with a hug. She watched as the team ran drills. There was one player that caught her eye. His jersey number was 3 but it didn't have a last name on it. When the cheerleaders came in he had his eye on one in particular: Peyton Sawyer.

When Whitey finally allowed Nathan to stop running Whitey decided that Cocoa and Nathan should play a game of one-on-one for old times sake. Cocoa hurried to the girls locker room to change. After changing her clothes Peyton and Brooke walked into the locker room. She remembered hating them in middle school. They were total bitches as kids. They teased her for being a tomboy. When Brooke and Peyton saw her they started whispering to each other and laughing.

"Fuck you laughin at?" The DC came all out of her voice.

Brooke was the least bit intimidated by Cocoa. "Well Cocoa I was wondering if you became a lesbian in the last four years" Brooke and Peyton fell out laughing.

Cocoa had fire in her veins. She couldn't stand either of them. If she was back in DC she would try to fight them but she had to remember that the rules were different in DC and Tree Hill. Back in DC, Cocoa lived in the ghetto. Her father was poor but living in the hood seemed right for her. Instead of commenting she went back into the gym.

"You sure you ready for this?" Nathan stared into her eyes. It was a scare tactic. Cocoa just stared back showing him she was ready.

"Oh yeah. It's goin be just like middle school"

Nathan and Cocoa sat in a booth at the McDonald. Since Cocoa beat him he agreed to treat her to McDonalds. He missed his best friend so much. Since she left Tim had become his best friend but it wasn't the same because Tim was, well Tim was Tim.

"So which of the Cheerleader bitches are you dating? The head bitch or the Emo Goth bitch? Cocoa asked referring to Peyton and Brooke.

Nathan couldn't help but to laugh at Cocoa. She sure could hold a grudge. He remembered when she hated them in middle school. "What makes you think I'm dating one of them?"

Cocoa gave him a knowing look. "Nathan Royal Scott. I know you too well. Even after all of these years."

"The Emo Goth bitch" Nathan and Cocoa fell out laughing. For the next hour Nathan told Cocoa about his relationship problems with Peyton and she gave him advice from a females point of view.

The ride was silent. It was an awkward silence. The silence was refreshing and comfortable until Cocoa broke it. "So what ever happened to Lucas Scott?"

"I don't know. Maybe he died of embarrassment"

Cocoa playfully hit him on the arm. "You know you're a dick right."

When Nathan dropped her off at home she went immediately to her bedroom. She hadn't even had enough time to unpack. When she got upstairs all of her old clothes were gone and replaced by new girly looking clothes. When she went to her dresser she saw a note from her mother.

I threw out all of your old baggy clothes. Bought you new clothes. Dinners in the oven and I left some money on the kitchen table just in case im not home by tomorrow.

Love, Mom

Cocoa threw the note on he bed and let out a loud sigh. Her mother always was an absentee parent. She would just throw money at her and leave. She liked it better with her dad. Even though he didn't have much money to give her, he spent a lot of time with her. Cocoa decided to go for a jog. It always made her feel better. She grabbed the ipod touch her father bought her. It was something she cherished. Her father knew she really wanted one so he got an extra job just to buy her one. She turned to Kanye West and headed out the door. When she got down by the river court she noticed the blonde headed boy she had seen at basketball practice shooting free throws. She decided to talk to him.

"You know, you're pretty good. But I'm better"

When he turned around she was shocked to see who it was. Lucas Scott.

"You're Lucas Scott" she whispered bewildered. How could she not recognize him before? When they were younger they didn't really get along. They didn't really have anything against each other but she was Nathan's best friend. Not associating with Lucas was an unwritten rule.

"And you're Cocoa Jones. Glad we got caught up" he responded sarcastically before shooting the ball.

"Um wow. I never knew you were this good" she shot back ignoring his sarcasm.

"Yeah, well you never gave me the chance to prove it now did you?"

She snatched the ball from him and shot a fade away. "Does it run in your family?" she asked running for the ball.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Being a dick?" she asked shooting and missing.

Lucas laughed. "Well I guess so. There's Dan, there's Nathan and then there's me"

"Alright Dick. Let me ask you something. Wassup with you and Peyton? I saw you watching her earlier. She is your brothers girlfriend you know."

"So what we're friends now?"

"Could be"

"Could be huh?" he walked over to the bench and sat down and she sat right next to him. "My last memory of you is when you and Nathan pants me at eight grade graduation. Cocoa couldn't help but to laugh. She remembered that day. She and Nathan had gotten into a lot of trouble for that. "It's not funny. The laughed at me until 10th grade because of that."

"Well you shouldn't been wearing dinosaur underwear. Dude we were 13." Lucas couldn't help but to let out a soft chuckle. I didn't matter much anymore. They were seniors and he had even gotten popular when he joined the basketball team.

"You know what my last memory of you was?" she asked looking him in the eye. She continued without letting him answer. "They day I moved I was rode past the river court and you were sitting on the bench reading The Great Gatsby. At that moment I wished that I took the time to get to know you. I never met anybody who liked to read. All of my friends were like super popular and were only into hanging out and basketball. But there you were reading on a nice summer day"

"Wow." Was all he could say.

"How about this. If I make this shot from all the way over here, you and I become friends."

"Deal" he handed Cocoa the ball.

She stood up on the table and shot the ball. Swoosh! It went in smoothly.

"Now tell me about Peyton"

Lucas and Cocoa talked so long that the sun began to rise. They both had school in the morning. Cocoa hurried home to get dressed for school and Lucas headed home also. He knew his mother was going to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Cocoa got in the house she only had twenty minutes to get dressed and out of the house. She quickly showered and got dressed. She put on a pink fitted tee and a mini skirt. On her feet was a pair of wedged heels. She looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't believe it was her. She actually liked the look. She decided to go further and curl her hair instead of wearing it in her usual long bouncy ponytail.

"You ready?" Lucas called from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a sec," she shouted back. Lucas sat on the living room sofa for about five minutes before heading upstairs to see what was taking her so long. "Whoa. Um excuse me have you seen Cocoa Jones?" he joked. He had never seen her look so girkly. She looked amazing.

"Dick" she said pointing the curling iron at him.

"I thought you were almost ready"

" I am. Just give me a second"

"You are such a girl" Lucas decided that if he was going to wait for her he minus well take a tour of the house. He walked in and out of rooms. The house was remarkable. He walked into Cocoa's room. The room was huge. She had a plasma TV that hung on the wall over her dresser. It was positioned perfectly to watch TV from her queen-sized bed. Lucas walked over to her bookshelf to see the books she was reading. OF Mice and Men, The uneducated Negro, Malcolm X, were among the books but what caught his attention was a diary. He grabbed it and read a few pages.

"You ready?" Cocoa shouted from the bathroom.

"Yeah" he stuffed the diary in his book bag.

Cocoa and Lucas walked down the streets of Tree Hill. Heads turned when they saw Cocoa. She felt strange. She had never had that kind of attention.

"Friends don't keep secrets from each other right?" Lucas asked.

"Right" Cocoa agreed nodding her head.

"So tell me about this crush you had on me in middle school."

"What?" she exclaimed. "I didn't have a crush on you."

"Well I think your diary says other wise"

"I don't know what you're talking about" she lied making a mental note to move her old diary and watch Lucas when he was in her room.

"I'm talking about this" he pulled the diary out of her backpack and began to read. "I don't know why I like Lucas Scott so much. I wish I could tell him but Nathan would kill me. There's just something unique about him." He mocked in a female voice.

"Gimme that" she reached for it but he held it up high where she could reach it. He began to run at top speed and she was right behind him yelling for him to give it back

Peyton and Brooke were riding in Peyton's black convertible with the top down. Brooke noticed Cocoa and Lucas who were now wrestling on a bench. Envy was written all over her face. She had been working hard to get Lucas's attention and there she was with him. "Ughhh." Brooke screamed out. "Why do boys prefer her over us. We're pretty rich and popular. Why her?" Brooke whined.

"Maybe its because she doesn't put out on the first night" Peyton joked.

"Not funny. Peyton I'm serious. All of the guys seem to flock to her. You'd better watch Nathan around her. You know she has wanted him since middle school."

"You know Brooke I think you're overreacting. She doesn't seem like such a bad person. Besides at this point she can have Nathan." Peyton shook her head at the thoughts of her "relationship" with Nathan. Fight, get drunk, have make up sex. Their routine was the same. Peyton was getting sick and tried of it. There was no way she could deal with it.

Any more.

"Well you may not care about yours but Lucas is MINE" Broke crossed her arms over her shoulder like a bratty kid. Peyton couldn't help but to laugh at her best friend. Brooke was determined to get what she wanted. No matter what.

When they got to the school Brooke spotted Nathan immediately. She walked over to him and his boys. "Nathan I don't think you should be hanging around that Cocoa girl."

"What?"

"You heard me. I don't want to cause in drama or anything but she has been hanging around Lucas. They're even walking to school together." Nathan had a pissed of look on his face. Cocoa was his best friend and he was hanging out with his biggest enemy. Brooke walked away satisfied. She had done exactly what she wanted to do.

"What was that all about?" Peyton asked as her best friend walked over with a big smile on her face. Her smile was so big you could see her dimples.

"Nothing. I was just solving a few of our problems. Now come on Blondie. I want to see my plan unfold." Brooke and Peyton to a seat at one of the tables and watched as Lucas and Cocoa walked across the lawn with smiles on their faces. Their smiles faded when Nathan walked up to them. They couldn't hear what they were saying but it wasn't pretty. Before they knew it Nathan and Lucas were throwing punches at each other. Cocoa tried to break it up but Nathan pushed her and she fell on the ground. Once he realized what he did he tried to help her up but she pushed him away. Principal Turner finally came and broke the fight up.

Hours Later…………

Cocoa sat next to Lucas In School Suspension. She couldn't believe that Nathan walked up to them and told Lucas to stay the hell away from her. What shocker her even more is that Lucas told him to stay the hell away from her or he would beat his ass. Thinks got really astounding when Lucas through the first punch. That wasn't the Lucas she knew. After the fight Lucas Cocoa and Nathan were all given detention and their parents were called. Cocoa didn't know why she was there she hadn't even done anything.

"What happened back there?" she whispered to Lucas. She didn't know what had gotten into him. The Lucas she knew would have just walked away.

"NO TALKING!" The In School Suspension teacher Ms. Locke yelled.

Cocoa felt her phone vibrate and saw it was a text from Nathan. He was sitting two rows back and was pissed off.

Even Tim wouldn't have done this to me. Shows what kind of friend you are.

October 8

From: Number 23

She couldn't believe he was comparing her to Tim. On top of that he was making her feel like she was his property. She began to realize she was just like him once. She was glad she had change. She couldn't deal with he drama. She just wanted to be able to hang out with whoever she wanted to.

I can be friends with whoever I want to Nathan. I never said anything to you about being friends with Peyton or even dating her. So don't try and tell me who I can be friends with.

October 8

From: Cocoa Puff

Nathan slammed his phone shut. He decided to voice his opinion out no matter how much trouble he got into. He didn't care what Dan would do to him, he needed to be heard.

"This is completely different Cocoa and you know it. Peyton never did anything to you" he stood up.

"Oh really Nathan. In sixth grade she tried to drown me in the pool. In seventh grade she told everybody I had lice. Not to mention when she told the principal that I was stealing money from the bake sale in eighth grade. There's so much more but you never cared because you was so busy tryin to get with her" Cocoa yelled back.

"I SAID NO TALKING" Ms. Locke yelled at the top of her lungs.

Nathan sat back down in his seat. "You have a choice, me or him and if you choose him, don't come running back to me." He said hostilely

A/N Okay No Leyton! But there will be lot of Naley and maybe some Nocoa and Locoa : ),,, ( I made those up myself) I've decided to TRY and submit a chapter every Monday! So look forward to seeing new chapters EVERY MODAY…. The next chapter will introduce Haley, Mouth (I love him!) Skillz, and even Quentin. It will probably be longer and start the REAL drama! It will be set 2 months after this chapter! BTW my first fan fic is a Sonny with a chance story called Sonny with a chance romance. It hasnt been completed yet i procrastinate. Soooooo, i will try and publish a chapter of Tree Hill High every Monday... So be ready!

Mumbo Sauce


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I know I said that I would publish Monday but I had a lot going on. I had prom and graduation so it's a little late. I also know I said Haley, Mouth and Skillz would be in this chapter but I changed it up a little bit. The next chapter will be the Halloween chapter!

2 Months Later……..

Peyton sat on her bed thinking about the wonderful night she had with Lucas. A lot had changed in the past 2 months. Peyton broke up with Nathan. She had gotten tired of his attitude and his expectations. They didn't really have fun together. Just sex. Their whole relationship was based on sex. After breaking up with Nathan she began to hang out with Lucas. He was a good person, he was funny, and he was there when she needed him. The only problem was that he was Brooke's boyfriend. Brooke got what she wanted once again. She didn't want to admit it, but Peyton caught feelings for Lucas. He was everything she wanted, but she couldn't have it. Brooke and Lucas began spending so much time together and she need someone else to hang out with. For some reason that person was Cocoa . She had a lot in common with a Cocoa . They both loved music and art. They listened to a lot of the same songs and they were both good artists. Their friendship was kind of a secret. Peyton didn't want Brooke to know she was friends with "the devil' and Cocoa didn't want Nathan to know she was friends with her ex. When Nathan gave Cocoa the ultimatum of picking him or Lucas Cocoa decided to be friends with both of them but not let the other find out. When Haley got back in town from being on tour with Chris Keller she too had formed a friendship with Cocoa.

"Hey best friend. What ya thinking about?" Brooke asked plopping down on the bed next to Peyton. Brooke could hold back her excitement she had a great day with Lucas.

"Nothing. What are you so happy about? I haven't seen happy Brooke in a long time. Although drunk Brooke has been around a lot lately." She said shaking thoughts of Lucas out of her head.

She waved off Peyton's drunken comment. "Lucas and I had a great date. First we had breakfast at his mother's café. I thought I would be really lame but there was great food and his mother loves me. I was nervous at first because I never met a guys mom before. But it was totally comfortable. She was nice. I've never felt so good being with a guy before. After breakfast we went down to the river court to talk. He actually listened to what I had to say. The conversation was great, except when he used the big words I couldn't understand. He's the first guy I met that didn't try to get in my pants. He actually seemed interested in me and what I had to say" Brooke babbled on.

Peyton wasn't even listening anymore. She was jealous. She wanted to be the one having fun with Lucas and meeting his mother. Instead she spent most of her time with Cocoa listening to different music. Peyton decided to stay away from Lucas. As things got more serious with him and Brooke, she wanted to confess her feelings for him. It is wrong to try and date your best friends boyfriend.

"Are you listening to me?" Brooke asked.

"Oh uh yea. Look I gotta go. I have to go to the record store." Peyton hurriedly walked out the door wither blonde curls bouncing behind her. Unfortunately the first person she bumped into was Lucas.

"Hey Peyton" he greeted with a smile. He seemed just as happy as Brooke. It made Peyton sick to her stomach.

"Can I ask you something?" Lucas asked. Peyton nodded. She prayed that it had nothing to do with Brooke.

"Last night you said that Brooke gets bored easily with guys. Were you talking about me?"

Peyton rolled her eyes up to the sky. She wondered if he even noticed her. Of course he noticed her, but only as a friend. She knew in her heart she belonged with him. He had nothing in common with Brooke. Brooke was the party girl type. Peyton and Lucas were both into the arts. He was into literature and Peyton was into music and art. Peyton imagined herself listening to her music and drawing while Lucas sat next to her reading a book. It seemed like the perfect relationship.

"Uh Peyton are you alright?" Lucas waved his hand in front of her face. Peyton quickly snapped back to reality. She knew she could either help Brooke out or sabotage her.

"Umm yeah. Im okay. I'll talk to you later" she hurried into the record store. She bought a few records she thought Cocoa would like. When she got to the line she noticed a cute guy from the basketball team. She couldn't remember his name to save her soul. Jordan? Jeffrey? Jason? Before she could guess the right name he turned to her.

"That's quite a variety," he said referring to the different genres of records in her hand. He grabbed the records and read the artist of each one aloud. "AC/DC, Radio Head, 50 cent, Run DMC, Nsync, Spice girls, and Jodeci"

"Yeah well sometimes a girl needs a little variety in her life "she smiled up at him. For the first time Peyton wasn't thinking about Lucas.

"I'm Jake" he offered his hand out for a handshake. She took it and didn't want to let go. She felt fireworks go through her body. If a handshake sent sparks down her body, she wondered what a little more physical contact would do to her.

"Im Pey-"

"Peyton Sawyer" he interrupted. "I know who you are. You're the first cheerleader I've ever met that wasn't ditzy."

A smile crossed her face. "Hey. I have lots of albums at my house. Wanna come check em out?" she asked praying he would say yes.

Peyton walked into her bedroom with Jake behind her. She was surprised to see Cocoa sprawled out across the bed eating a piece of apple pie.

"Hey Cocoa. I didn't know you would be here" Peyton lied trying to hint for her to leave.

"Yes you did. You were going out to buy records remember" Cocoa responded not catching on.

"Hey Cocoa" Jake greeted from behind Peyton."

"Ohhhh. Ya'll want me to leave so yall can have privacy. Well why didn't yall say that?" Cocoa grabbed the bag of records and her pie. "Have fun and always use protection," she said leaving them alone. Peyton shook her head at how outspoken her friend could be.

"I didn't know yall hang out." Jake said taking a seat on her bed.

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me. I'm not just some blonde cheerleader, you know"

They listened to a few of the albums in Peyton's closet before his phone rang. "Hello" he answered. Peyton didn't know who was on the other end but his face completely dropped. "Is she okay?" he seemed worried. "I'll be right there" he hung up,

"Who was that?" Peyton didn't really want to be nosey but she had to know who was on the other end.

He ignored her question. "I'm sorry. I have to go" he grabbed his jacket and bolted out the door. Peyton flopped on bed and stared up at the ceiling. Why did things always go wrong?

Cocoa appeared in the doorway eating cookies and cream ice cream. "Wow Peyton that sure was quick" she gave Peyton a goofy grin. "That was an all time record"

Peyton rolled her eyes. "I thought you were giving us privacy"

"I did. I stayed in the kitchen. By the way you're out of milk" Cocoa winked at her. Cocoa was always eating and the amazing thing is she never gained weight. It was probably from playing basketball.

"Oh I gotta go. I promised Luke I would meet him at the café/. He says he has a surprise for me"

As Cocoa approached the café he could see Lucas and Brooke in front of Karen's café. She was leaning on the car and he was in front of her with her hands around her waist. Cocoa walked up to them.

"Hi Lucas!" she yelled startling him. He was in his own little world,

"Oh hey, Cocoa." He let go of Brooke and gave her a quick hug.

Brooke turned to Cocoa and decided to play nice for Lucas. "Hi Cocoa. Nice shoes"

Cocoa rolled her eyes.

"Be nice" Lucas encouraged.

"Thanks" Cocoa replied dryly. "Nice dress did you make it yourself?" Cocoa snapped.

Brooke let the comment go. She promised Lucas she would be nice. But she promised to get Cocoa back.

"Come-on Luke, I have something to show you." She pulled Lucas' arm and damn near dragged him into the café.

"What was that all about?" Lucas asked.

"You know I cant stand that bitch. She's like a brunette devil with bad sense of style"

"Brooke is my girlfriend. You're going to have to get along with her for me"

Cocoa crossed her arms across her chest. "Luke she made the football players throw footballs at me when I was walking across the field. She had the science nerds put a frog in my lunch. She got her cheerleader friends to feel my locker with water. I don't even want to know what she will get the wrestling team to do."

"Maybe you should try to get along with her. Besides how do you know she did all of those things?"

"You know what Luke? Forget it okay." Cocoa stormed out of Karen's café with an attitude. She bumped into a Quentin Fields. A plan brewed in her head to make her feel better. She knew Quentin would be down for whatever.

Quentin and Cocoa walked into the grocery store with a plan. They were going to TP Brooke's house. Quentin didn't really like Brooke and he had a crush on Cocoa so of course he agreed.

They waited until it was dark to TP Brooke's house. Dressed in all black, they sat across the street in Cocoa's mother's car. Cocoa wat eating a reese cup and Quentin watched her in amazement. He didn't know what about her made him like her so much. He never really had feelings for a girl. He usually just used girls for what he wanted.

"You ready?" Cocoa asked looking over at Quentin. She noticed he was staring at her.

"Oh yeah. Let's do this shit."

They ran over to Brooke's house and threw toilet paper all over the house. They ran around laughing and giggling like two little kids. They were having so much fun the didn't notice the flashing lights and police cars behind them.

Lucas and Brooke were cuddling under the moon at the river court when Lucas' phone rang. He decided to let it go to voicemail. He didn't recognize the number anyway. He was spending time with Brooke. It wasn't until the third time it rang that he answered it.

"Hello." He answered irritated.

"Hey Luke. I need a favor," Cocoa yelled from the other end. Brooke rolled her eyes when she saw it was Cocoa.

"Can it wait? I'm wit the brunette devil"

"No it can't. I need you to bail me out of jail."


	4. Chapter 4

Cocoa walked three steps behind Lucas as they walked out of the police station. She knew he was upset. She didn't know anybody was home. Brooke's housekeeper heard the noise outside and called the police. They were charged of loitering and vandalism. Luckily, Brooke's father recognized Cocoa and decided not to press charges. Quentin and Cocoa did however get sentenced to 72 hours of community service.

"Aye thanks man." Quentin gave Lucas some dap and gave Cocoa a hug before they went their separate ways. Lucas and Cocoa got into Keith's truck without uttering a word.

"What were you thinking?" Lucas finally asked calm enough to talk to Cocoa with yelling.

Cocoa turned to him with an attitude. "Why does it matter Luke? Just drop me off at my car and go back to your precious Brooke" Cocoa said folding her arm across her chest.

"Are you jealous?" he asked realizing it for the first time.

"Hell yeah I'm jealous. Ever since you and Brooke starting dating you have spent less time with me and Haley"

Lucas was a little shocked. Most people wont admit when they were jealous but Cocoa did. Then again Cocoa always said what was on her mind. On the other hand he knew it was true. He had been spending all of his free time with Brooke.

"Okay well how about this. Before the Halloween party tomorrow we can geek it out and go trick or treating."

A wide spread crossed Cocoa's face. She loved being a geek. Lucas and Haley were the only friends she could geek it out with. "Okay deal"

When they got to the house Cocoa gave Lucas a quick hug and hurried into the house. Of course her mother was nowhere in sight. However there was a note on top of the dining room table.

I heard about your little incident. I will deal with his when I get home. There will be consequences.

Love. Mom

Cocoa rolled her eyes balled the note up and shot it into the kitchen trashcan. "Nice shot" Peyton commenting scaring Cocoa:"

"Damn. You scared me. What the hell are you doing here?" Cocoa asked reaching in the refrigerator for something to eat.

"Oh. I'm just returning the favor she responded referring to raiding Cocoa's refrigerator.

"Oh I got something for you to listen to." She grabbed a CD from the tall CD tower that sat in the living room.

"XIB? What's this?" Peyton asked confused.

"It's go-go. We listen to that in DC. Let me know what you think."

Peyton shook her head. Cocoa was always trying to get her to try DC's customs. First it was mumbo sauce and now go-go. "Okay. Well I have to meet Brooke to go find slutty Halloween costumes."

Peyton sped down the streets thinking about Jake. She called him the night before but he didn't answer. Even though they weren't together she was upset. She really enjoyed his company. Peyton parked outside of the costume shop and Brooke was already inside shopping. "Hey slut" Peyton said in Brooke's ear" 

A wide smile spread across her face. She hadn't spent time with her best friend in a long time. "P. Sawyer I have just the costume for you and since im such a good friend I'm buying it for you" Brooke grabbed the costume she had picked put for Peyton and handed it to her. It was a Reno police outfit. She waited patiently while Peyton got dressed. When Peyton stepped out of the dressing room Brooke gave herself a pat on the back. The super short tan shorts, tall black hooker heels whip and police hat looked great on Peyton.

"So what do you think" Brooke asked satisfied with her choice.

"It's great" Peyton looked at the price tag and almost fainted. "Do you see how much this costs?"

"Yes I did. When you're Brooke Davis' best friend money is no object"

Brooke grabbed the costume she had chosen for herself and went into the dressing room. It was a devil costume. Red looked great on her. It was tight and slutty enough to have Lucas' attention.

"SO what do you think?" Brooke asked posing for Peyton.

"I think you're the sexiest devil I have ever seen" Peyton complemented.

"Do you think Lucas will like it?" Brooke asked unsure.

Peyton's heart sank. It was killing her inside to have feelings for him. She decided to just tell Brooke. She tried telling her but the words wouldn't come out.

Nathan hopped in his car to find Cocoa. He hadn't been the same since the break up with Peyton. His life didn't seem as exciting anymore. He needed a girl to fill that space. Nathan walked in Karen's café with his hat cocked back. When he didn't find her he decided to ask the waitress if he'd seen her. He tapped her lightly on her shoulder. When the waitress turned around he was astounded. Her chocolate colored eyes seemed to burn into his sole. Her long blonde hair seemed to twinkle in the light.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked uncomfortable with his stares.

"Uh yeah. Is Cocoa here?" he asked embarrassed that she caught him staring.

"No. She left with Quentin to start their community service. She said something about Keith so maybe she's at the garage" Haley responded walking away picking up dirty dishes from the tables.

Nathan followed her. "Well can you tell her I stopped by?" he said not wanting to leave.

"Sure" Haley gave him a faint smile wishing he would go away. Lucas would have a cow if he found out she was talking to Nathan. He would be even more pissed if he found out she had a crush on him.

"My name is Nathan"

"I know who you are. Nathan Scott. Number 23. My best friends half brother"

Nathan remembered seeing her with Lucas a few times. "Right. You're Hilary?" he guessed.

"Haley" she corrected. Her heart dropped. Here she was with the biggest crush on him and he didn't even no her name.

"Alright Haley. If you come to the Halloween party tonight make sure you save a dance for me" he said over his shoulder as he walked out.

Haley couldn't help but to smile. Was he flirting with her?

"I see somebody has a crush," Karen said walking over to Haley with her curls bouncing.

"Am I that obvious?" Haley covered her face with her hand.

"Yes. So what are you wearing to the Halloween party?"

"I'm not going?"

"Why not?" Karen asked.

"The whole party thing isnt really for me besides I don't have a costume."

Right on cue, Cocoa walked into the café eating a bag of Doritos. "Hales when is your break? We need to go get Halloween costumes."

"It's now," Karen answered for her grabbing the dishes from Haley.

Haley decided to bring up Nathan. She always felt that Cocoa and Nathan liked each other and she would never stand in the way of that.

"Nathan came in looking for you" Haley said.

"Really? When?"

"About 10 minutes before you walked in. Do you like him?" Haley got right to it.

"Nathan. Noo. We're just friends. Do you like him? Cocoa asked not missing a beat.

Haley stopped walking. "Yes and Lucas would kill me if he ever found out. I don't understand this whole stupid beef between them"

"Don't let Lucas hold you back. If you really like Nathan go for it. You'll regret it if you don't"

"You sound so sure." Haley said as they started walking

" I am. The same thing happened to me. When we were younger I had a crush on Lucas but I allowed Nathan to hold me back."

Haley couldn't believe her ears. She never knew Cocoa had a crush on Lucas. "Do you still like him?" Haley asked with a goofy grin.

" I don't know any more. It's like sometimes I do but sometimes I don't." Cocoa answered honestly. "But Quentin is a whole different story."

"Quentin Fields?" Cocoa shocked Haley once again

When they got into the costume shop Cocoa immediately saw the perfect costume. It was a cheerleader costume. She picked it up and showed Haley.

"A cheerleader?" Haley asked. "The person in the world you hate the most is a cheerleader"

"I know. I'm going to dress up as Brooke and scare little kids," they both laughed.

"Here go try this on" Cocoa handed Haley a cat woman costume.

Haley reluctantly grabbed the costume and went into the dressing room. She looked at her self in the mirror. She looked great but she felt uncomfortable. "Im not coming out"

"Come on!"

"No!"

Cocoa walked into the dressing room and pulled her out. "You look hot." Cocoa screeched.

"Yes she do" a voice said from behind them. The turned around and Nathan and Tim were behind them with devilish looking grins on their face.

"Shut up Tim" Haley and Cocoa said in unison.

"I was looking for you Cocoa. My dad wants you to come for dinner. He wants to discuss your "future in basketball"

"Noo. Last time I talked about basketball with your dad I ended up running suicides because he though I wasn't in shape" Dan treated Cocoa like his own daughter. She got the same treatment as Nathan.

"Well if you don't show up Dan will come searching for you"

"Fine" she reluctantly agreed.

As Tim and Nathan made their way out of the store Nathan turned back to Haley and whispered in her ear. "Don't forget to save me that dance." His breath tickled her face causing her to blush. Her legs began to shake a little. He made her nervous. She prayed that he hadn't noticed.

"I saw that" Cocoa said when she was sure Nathan and Tim were gone. "You're blushing!"

"I am not!" Haley playfully hit Cocoa on the arm.

Cocoa, Haley and Lucas walked to the last house of the night to trick or treat. They surprising bulked up on candy. Cocoa was amazed at how people just left buckets of candy on the front porch. That would never happen in DC. She was even more amazed that people were taking one piece of candy and moving on. They defiantly wouldn't happen in DC. Cocoa on the other hand took the buckets and dumped all of the candy in her bag.

When they got to the last house Quentin's little brother Andre came to the door. "Hey little man. Why you not trick or treating?" Cocoa asked.

"Quentin's going to some stupid Halloween party and mommy won't let me go alone." He responded sadly as he put candy n their bags.

Quentin came up to the door behind Andre in a basketball costume. Lucas and Haley busted out laughing. Quentin was so typical. Cocoa volunteered to take Andre trick or treating and told Lucas and Haley she would meet them at the party. Quentin decided to go trick or treating with Cocoa.

Nathan instantly spotted Nathan when they walked in the house. He gave the beer he was drinking to the girl he was talking to and left her talking to herself. "I'm glad you made it." Nathan said to Haley completely ignoring Lucas.

"Yeah well Lucas and I decided to stop by" she purposely mentioned Lucas. Lucas and Nathan looked each other up and down without saying a word.

"Let's dance" Nathan pulled Haley away.

"You're going to be okay right? Haley asked over her shoulder.

Lucas nodded and walked away. What was it about Nathan that attracted his friends? First Cocoa and now Haley. Lucas walked over to the fridge for a beer when he felt somebody's hands over his eyes.

"Guess who and if you guess the right answer you may get a treat" Brooke whispered seductively in his ear.

"Hmm. Let me think. Is it Angelina Jolie? Halle Berry?" he joked as his turned around and faced his girlfriend.

"Even better babe" she smirked, as he looked her up and down. "Come-on" she pulled him into one of the available rooms and closed the door. She laid back on the bad and motioned for him to join her. He hovered over top of her staring into her house before pulling her lips into his. She took the top off her costume off and threw it on the floor. They were going at it for a few minutes before she broke the kiss. She heard some rumors about him at school and wanted to know the truth. "Lucas can I ask you something?"

"Yeah" he looked her directly in the eyes. "Im a open book"

"Do you have feelings for Cocoa?" He broke eye contact with her for the first time not knowing what to say.

A/N This is part I of the Halloween chapter. The next chapter will start the real drama; the first few chapters were basically introductions to the characters and background info. Juliana fun asked if im for Brucas or Leyton. Well I was all for Leyton in the beginning until Jake came along! I am totally for Jeyton. So I'll have to say Brucas! BTW Happy Memorial Day!


End file.
